Imperial Waifu Army
The Imperial Waifu Army (formerly known as The Imperial Waifu Division) is a Prussian-themed military group focused on roleplaying aspects within VRChat. __TOC__ History 'Foundation' The group was founded on November 10th of 2017, a few weeks before the rise of Uganda, by Smauffle. 'The Ugandan War' They were the first military group to initiate contact with the Ugandans after they begun terrorizing VRChat worlds throughout their viral days.The Imperial Waifu Army made an attempt to forge an alliance with Kanna Gang but unfortunately it was never formally achieved as Kanna Gang was banned for the second time by VRChat moderators. 'Splinter Factions' During the Ugandan Wars, a group of soldiers within the Imperial Waifu Army decided to create another within its numbers as the Imperial Waifu Navy. However Smauffle questioned the legitimacy within the group and its cause. In response to this, Waffles the founder of the Imperial Waifu Navy, chose to secede from the Imperial Waifu Division and re-brand his newfound militia; the Band of Waifus. 'Cold War' A branch within the Imperial Waifu Army known as the Intel Division would be created with the purpose of spying on other groups as well as gathering domestic intelligence. Their many controversial tactics would be seen as overreach with members of the Band of Waifus, many of whom were also Imperial Waifu soldiers and were being accused of treason. The whole debacle would boil over eventually, and many people chose loyalty to the Band of Waifus over the Imperial Waifu Army due to the far-reaching and invasive spying practices of the Intel Division. Afterward, the Intel Division was closed and purged, an agreement was made to end spying on both sides, and people returned. Despite this, the divide the Intel Division created still lingered, as those involved went on to create their own faction known as the Imperial Neko Military. 'Current day' They have some minor wars currently. They mostly are having fun with training and events. Purpose and Aspiration One of the ambitions of the Imperial Waifu Army was to continually search for members throughout the VRChat community that shared the same aspirations with its members. By continuing to grow the community from within, and hosting weekly events and get together. Initially, it was about growing the community and raiding Uganda, but eventually the community and its leaders have evolved to where the Imperial Waifu Army begun implementing training for its soldiers. Many activities vary and events often last anywhere between an hour to two hours. Activities * Military role-playing and old war tactics. * Encourage and motivate to seek higher values. * Social interaction and development. * Movie Nights * War Thunder * Grow and improve topics such as education / art / etiquette Branches Armee (Imperial Army) The Imperial Army was the first entity to emerge by the start of its journey. They were the first ones to raid Uganda on first contact. They sport Imperial blue tops with spiked Prussian helmets armed with bolt actions with bayonets fixed. Now they sport a more streamlined darker helmet along with scarf, a darker top, pistol holster, and grenades. Persönliche Leibstandarte (Personal Guard) The Personal Guard's initial purpose was to be the eyes and ears of the Kaiser himself. However over the span of several months their purpose had been modified not only to serve the Kaiser himself, but observe and protect the special interest of the Imperial Waifu Army. Soldiers are hand picked and must already have significant presence within Imperial ranks. Kaiserliche Marine (Imperial Navy) During the Band of Waifu's inception, its Navy displayed significant attention as well as activity during its founding. In response to this; a former administrator whom was denied a leadership role within the BoW, transferred back over to the Imperial Division, and adopted the Battalion structure, influencing the birth of the Imperial's own Navy. The birth of the Navy simultaneously inspired the birth of additional branches, including the Marines which is now defunct. Sailors can be seen sporting a naval cap with skirt and armbands. The color scheme is a dark navy blue. Luftstreitkräfte (Imperial Airforce) The Imperial Airforce was originally an outlet for members to transfer over to. More so for the individuals that want to have a good time with roleplay as they function the same way like the Imperial Navy. They can be seen around private worlds sporting a brown top along with a khaki garrison cap with flight goggles. 'Panzerdivision (Armored Calvary) ' In recognition to the excellence and the performance of the Imperial Army and its raids, the Ugandans would develop weapons of their own in attempt to combat the Imperials in anyway they can, involving large breeds of Knuckles and vehicles of their own. To counteract this Imperial Command had decided to develop an Armoured Division, as it would be required of any formal military. The ranks consist of tankers bearing black tops complimented with a black garrison cap with headphones. A variant to that are grenadiers, equipped with explosive projectiles to counteract armored attacks. Training Training within the Imperial Waifu Army varies from branch to branch depending on the officer in charge. Most training days are often pushed for Wednesdays and Fridays as Saturday is often the day of operation and execution. A lot of pre-planning is required in order to host an operation, more so a week or two in advance. During hours of training and roleplay, members within the IWA community are expected to fulfill their roles and keep their military bearing. Notable Members The group has over 200 verified Members. Not all will be mentioned ✠ Founding Members ✠ * ♛Smauffle- Founder and The Kaiser.♛ * ❂Hølly - Generalfeldmarschall and commanding Officer of the Kaiser's personal protection unit.❂ * ⚜Anon 27 - Head of the Army, Minister of outside politics, and social affairs⚜ * Toshio - Strict / passionate / honest and kindhearted person. a good understanding of the German History * HHfrosty - The Judge. * AkimboDice - Military drill instructor. * Mandaar - Cereal Girl. :) * ☢Chen - Architect and clockwork engineer.☢ * ��Nighthawk71 - Assisting officer of the Kaiser's personal protection unit.�� * Sir Cullingham - Knight and merchant. * FlobySop64 - Source of undying positivity. * Shinter - Paperwork manager of the highest degree / Social Affairs and connections manager * Placeholder - Always holds a place within the heart of this community * Patrick - Panzer division commander that has disappeared within the Bermuda Triangle * Kevman - Never looks for words in his pockets * Wulf - Reasonable guy * kITE_ - * Toaster in Space - * Ann hiro - Enjoys his wine like he enjoys his women years old and in his basement * Turretoforth - Will go anywhere as long as it's a productive way forward, producing content for others to enjoy * ♝Theron Leginas - The unholly Cardinal♝ * MizuFujikawa - Schmizuzaurus - REX one of a kind raptor bird and caring for his fellow kameraden * Grettelis - Long time member and a great friend to have alongside of you. of the best people Russia could offer * Doofyduff - Friendly / Positive and quite skilled at making models! * Puppy - A mans best friend and truly one of the greatest guard dogs! * The Ziver - One of the most talented cinematographers ＜＞＜ * Chan - A truly certified trap * Quadrat - * Lil B - * Zero - * Midget - The legacy of Kaiser's Personal Kanna body guards. * Saint James - a saint. * Codec19 - Could dictate an orchestra * Black Gold - Overwhelmingly nice and friendly Ukrainian guy. Famous Members * Gaztons (the Ugandan founder) * Qyr - Streamer and 3D model enthusiast Members * SirNozge - Kindhearted Swedish person. * Bry - Has a charming personality and definitely a great listener! * London - Trouble maker, but truly a great friend to have / honest and passionate about things that may cross the mind * Nadia1999 - Great panzer operator, definitely worth the writting. * Harok - The spirit of France itself complimented with scents of Paris. sleeps without his baguette * Velo18 - Rather talented at shower singing / Very energetic and passionate about his roleplay * Dronerlicious - Droner, you can never know what to expect from him? * Nagamimi - One of the most wonderful and and dedicated maids serving the Imperial Waifu Army * Lotty-chan - * Garma - A sweet and caring person who talks in the third person. * ������������ ���������������� - * Applefreezer - * Erich L. M. von Eberbach - * Bunny ✠ * TheBlackSenpai - Uncle Tyrone * DerTobiAD - Strict / Loyal - perfect example of a military officer * ThePearl - Always trying to help * Julianno - Drunk squad * Shizuma - Friendly and silent * Rena - * Noiry - Cutest Cat off all, Hollys biggest love. * Jezzibolt - * IB.A.Elite - * Nooget - * Teku2001 - The Quiet Ocarina Player * BadStein - Trying to be the best physician in the wolrd. Friendship and loyalty * NekawaChan - Beautiful and dangerous. Be careful with her. * AndarilhoTryke - The sun that shines upon us. * Teegge - Smart and cautious. Avoid problems and seek solutions * Panzers - Cool Tank Former Members * Contium - Obsessive Roleplayer and Star Wars fan. * Terminal - [Some things are better left laying within the darkest of shadows] * Internetdave - A Dave from the Internet * The Great Waffles - Carries out the true spirit of a space ranger * Mr. J - One of the best possible mechanical Bodyguard or Butler responsible for not leaving your glass empty. * U-511 - One of a kind German Submarine * Shooketh- the wide * Ash Like Snow - Caring and loving person with a heart bigger than the borders of Russia. * Taiga I Aisaka * Retro - Can appear at any time falling from the sky, wearing his shades One of the biggest trouble makers you can find, but can be a great friend and companion in Battle Royale games. Trivia * The VRChat discord has recognized the IWA has a formal community and has added its community Discord to #community-servers. * * All their models were made originally imported over by Smauffle. * Has a very strict military role-playing structure following the integration of the Constitution * The group is primarily Organized via it's [https://discord.gg/7DbqQhf discord so it stays organized. * Even though they are German based. The group is made of very culturaly different people around the world . Media Download.jpeg|The Army Branch maxresdefault-5.jpg|The leader Smaffles with his guards maxresdefault-6.jpg maxresdefault-7.jpg mqdefault.jpg maxresdefault-8.jpg maxresdefault-9.jpg|A Ugandan Raid d5ve8jlwn9901.png|The leader and Robot guards mqdefault-2.jpg Deuw9nFUcAAJK4K.jpg|Training mqdefault-3.jpg|Meeting with kanna gang VRChat_1920x1080_2018-09-30_17-39-34.png 20180806220532_1.jpg VRChat_1920x1080_2018-09-01_01-33-33.401.png Life of k.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-10-15_23-19-14.669.png|Drill Instructor Tapper and IWA Brazil VRChat_1920x1080_2018-10-06_16-36-24.891.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-10-07_04-05-23.438.png Elita Alfherzen-0.png Flawless.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-09-30 17-56-46.446.png Greetings toshi.gif VRChat 1920x1080 2018-10-08 06-58-56.796.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-10-07 00-45-07.119.png 80QUd7p - Imgur.gif With the Wind-0.png Restrained-0.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-10-31_21-41-05.039.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-10-27 20-34-59.251.png 20181111005626_1.jpg 20181111042910_1.jpg unknown (6).png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-10_22-37-40.697.png unknown (8).png 94e87283221bbb6a9b6deea6e0575340.jpg VRChat 1920x1080 2018-12-04 23-18-12.228.png MountainNoiry.png HollyxNoiry.png 20180818001712 1.jpg 20180731222658 1.jpg VRChat 1920x1080 2018-09-13 02-54-47.951.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-08-24 00-44-40.881.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.08.18 - 00.20.08.21.jpg Unbenannt-3.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-10-29 23-10-22.251.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-11-03 01-33-23.865.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-12-04 23-51-58.275.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-12-04 23-21-50.327.png Category:Groups Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Waifu RP Groups